


Rise & Shine

by LaserMumu



Series: My Little Town [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insanity, Murder, Revenge, Witches, false reality, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: In a world of blackness, an empty void. Crowley can make whatever he wants. He can make people, animals, buildings, nature, etc. all out of thin air. If he dies everything crumbles. It has crumbled once or twice, but then he rebuilt what he had made, as the void will never disappear. After returning to life once again, Crowley switches to villain, and reverts to his void. He fills it with deceit, false hope, and death. He masks this area, which very close to earth, as a small town. Shellisburg (shell-zi-burg), Crolwey’s small town, is masked from ordinary lives. Crowley has to choose who can see his town of death. Usually, the people who are chosen to come are those who are desperate to flee their miserable lives. Shellisburg is a happy place at first glance, but if you take a closer look, you will see the truth and eventually, you will fade to black. You will fade to black if you abuse the power, you will go to the empty when death comes to you. You will sleep for eternity, only to live in your regrets and sorrows. Nobody ever escapes Crowley’s escape from reality.
Series: My Little Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724149
Kudos: 2





	Rise & Shine

**Author's Note:**

> There is a copy of this (my) story in Wattpad. You may paste this link into a search engine if you wish.  
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/story/222998375-my-little-town

Crowley opened his eyes. He was sitting in a wooden chair. Crowley was little again. He was in his childhood home. It wasn’t what he would call a home. The tiny apartment he grew up locked in was a horrible place. The neighbors were nice. He had seen them once or twice when he went to got the mail for his passed out mother. Crowley looked down at the scratched up dining table. He heard footsteps from behind him. Crowley felt no control over his body. He knew he was reliving one of the scariest moments in his life. Crowley-more like Fergus- turned around. His mother, Rowena, was behind him.

“Good evening, Fergus.” Rowena’s voice and expression were grim. There was a pall of smoke as a Rowena lowered her arm from her lips. Her cigar sat between her index and middle fingers. 

“Good evening, mother.” Crowley replied, trembling, but not too much. On the inside, both Crowley’s younger and present self were shaking, but Rowena mocked fear. Inflicting pain and fear fueled her, so Crowley tried not to show much. Rowena turned, and took one last puff of her cigar. After a few moments, Rowena had both hands free. She pulled the junk drawer in the kitchen open. The kitchen was only a few feet away from the kitchen, so Crowley watched his mother. Rowena pulled on a pair of itchy gloves. She walked over to the knife block in the kitchen and slid out a medium sized knife. Crowley knew what was about to happen. He had lived it after all. Rowena walked towards Crowley. She walked right behind the chair. She raised the knife and brought it down. Crowley felt the familiar pain in the lower part of his chest. Fergus let out a scream. Rowena jumped back. Her instincts kicked in and she placed Fergus’ hand on the knife, like he had held it. Tears streamed down Fergus’ cheeks. His vision grew blurry. He felt blood pour out of his wound. All sound had drowned out. Rowena slipped the gloves off and pulled the junk drawer open again. She shoved the gloves into it’s spot, and shoved the drawer closed. S neighbor came pounding on the door.

“Rowena?” The neighbor called out. “Fergus?” 

Rowena backed away to the part of the kitchen furthest from the door. Rowena flipped the switch worried mother act, and rushed to open the door.

“Oh, Miss Toppins! Pleas help me! Fergus has stabbed himself!” Rowena, in fake distress, begged. Miss Toppins had a worried and shocked expression on her face. Fergus eventually woke up in a hospital bed. The worst thing about this wasn’t the pain, it was waking up to his horrid mother. 

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. A bright light shined over the rough bed he lay down in. There was a long paper under him. It was like he was at the pediatrician. Crowley pulled his arms up, but his arm movement was restricted by chains that were shackled to the floor. This was strange. Crowley was in a new vessel, an even shorter one, and he had never experienced this moment before. Crowley’s eyes were weary. They began to close when a woman came in.

“Rise and shine, Crowley.” The woman smirked. Crowley forced his eyes to open. “Bedtime’s over.” The woman had cuffed blue jeans. She wore a dirty, slightly oversized, white T-shirt that was partially tucked in.

“Who are you?” Crowley asked, now sat up. The woman looked at him, smiled a kind smile, and introduced herself.

“My name is Cynthia, Fergus. Cynthia Toppins.” 

“Toppins..?” Crowley muttered. The name sounded so familiar. Cynthia smiled at Crowley’s frustration as he racked his brain, searching for any memories of a woman with the last name “Toppins”.

“We only saw each other three or four times in your lifetime. Also, I’d prefer if you refer to me as ‘Miss Toppins’.” The woman stared straight into Crowley’s eyes as they widened.

“Miss Toppins? Is it really you?” Crowley asked, almost jumping up out of the bed. The chains restricted him. Turns out, his legs were also chained to the ground. 

“Careful, now Fergus. We wouldn’t want you to pull the chains out of the ground.” Miss Toppins smiled. Crowley nodded. Miss Toppins sighed and grabbed a key from her pocket. She walked towards Crowley and got on her knees. Miss Toppins looked like her younger self. She had pretty blonde hair, lively brown eyes, and full lips. She was skinny and beautiful. Miss Toppins began unlocking the chains that held Crowley. 

“Sorry I had to get you a new meat suit. The other one was not very well-kept, and I would have to treat your wound.” Miss Toppins explained. Crowley understood. Once he was free, he got up. Miss Toppins stood up. Crowley wrapped his arms around the taller woman. Crowley was now 5’6. He was very pretty. His eyes were a greyish blue and his hair was brown with highlights. He had a quiff. Crowley was not muscular, but he was not too skinny. 

“Miss Toppins, how are you, well- here?” Crowley asked. Miss Toppins chuckled and exhaled.

“Fergus, dear, I’m a witch. You’re mother taught me a few things back then.” Miss Toppins explained. “Now, I need your help with something.” Crowley’s full attention was caught. 

“Help? Help with what?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“I need help killing some hunters.” Miss Toppins replied.

“Who?” Crowley asked, eager to help his old friend.

“I believe you know them.” Miss Toppins paused for a moment. “Does Winchester ring a bell?” Crowley’s eyes widened.

“Miss Toppins, they’re good guys. You shouldn’t hurt them. They’re my friends!” Crowley attempted to reason with Miss Toppins.

“They killed my husband. My friends. My family. They were all clearly good witches, and they shot them dead. Every single one. I escaped, though. They’re probably already hunting me down, since I am a very well respected witch.” Miss Toppins began to cry. Crowley was at a loss for words. They said they would never kill a single innocent, not on purpose. He felt a sudden rage hit him. Then, and idea.

“I have the perfect thing.” An evil grin grew on Crowley’s face. Miss Toppins raised and eyebrow.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Shellisburg. My little town.” Crowley smiled and his eyes snapped to full read.

“My little town of death.”


End file.
